


Blood on the Snow

by Cardinal_Sin (HU_shipper)



Category: Powerwolf (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Murder, Werewolves, charles kills a man, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HU_shipper/pseuds/Cardinal_Sin
Summary: A lonely hunter out in the night, crazed by the smell of blood.A small poem.





	Blood on the Snow

Winter sits on the land, buried under ice,  
Everything is quiet, like a white paradise.  
A lone wolf trots through the woods, a hunter in the night,  
Nothing will escape its bloodthirsty might.

A smell drifts on the wind, an enticing lure,  
The wolf lowers its head, looking for the spoor.  
In triumph it yelps, and starts on the track,  
Following the scent of blood in pitch black.

It finds the small clearing a couple yards away,  
Where wounded and weakened there lies its prey.  
It hides in the shadows, its hunger alight,  
It knows that the prey couldn't win in a fight.

At once the wolf charges, it leaps from the shade,  
Fresh snow sprays in its wake, an icy cascade.  
The man screams and struggles to fight off the beast,  
But slowly the hunter becomes the feast.

The screams subside slowly, then finally stop at all,  
The wolf stands above the corpse and lets out a howl.  
Its dinner is served, in his own blood he lies,  
A dying man, never meant to see the sun rise.

Just as it bites down and tears at the flesh,  
Another wolf comes running, its coat grey as ash.  
It jumps at the first one, it claws and it bites,  
Chasing the first away from its prize.

They jump at each other, their movements a blur,  
Their fangs miss their targets, they only catch fur.  
The fight stops as abruptly as it began.  
The wolves are gone now; they have turned into men.

The younger one stands and looks at the carcass  
He falls to his knees, his face pale as ash.  
He retches; from his mouth blood and bile drip  
The other holds his hair back in a gentle grip.

He talks to the one kneeling, his voice strong and stern,  
He makes sure the younger one has a lesson to learn.  
Finally he stands, his legs unsure and weak,  
He nods at the other, preferring not to speak.

They cannot leave traces, so they get to work,  
Disguising the kill as a bear's savage work.  
After they finish up, back home they go  
And there's nothing left, just blood on the snow.


End file.
